


Bat-Man

by PadBlack



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6694498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadBlack/pseuds/PadBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders comes home and makes an unexpected discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bat-Man

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Bella for patience and the beta :)

 

”Mitchell! I'm home!” Anders shouted after closing the door of their apartment.

 

No answer.

 

The blond Kiwi frowned. His lover was supposed to be at home. Then he shrugged, maybe the Irishman had gone to the supermarket because he needed some cooking ingredients.

 

After putting shoes, jacket and suitcase at their usual places, Anders entered the living room but hesitated when he noticed the open French door.

 

The curtains were fluttering in the wind.

 

_Ah, Mitchell must be on the balcony for a smoke._

 

Anders stepped outside but, no – no sign of a smoking vampire.

 

Bewildered the Kiwi raised his eyebrows. If Mitchell wasn't home, why did he leave the balcony door wide open? Did he fall asleep and forgot to close the door?

 

Carefully the blond man went to the bedroom. This door was open, too – hm, unusual – and again, no vampire in sight.

 

The last option was the bathroom but as this door was open as well...

 

A pile of clothes lying on the floor got Anders' attention.

 

The blond Kiwi was confused. What had happened, that his lover obviously fled the apartment in a hurry.

 

The next moment something unusual caught Anders' attention from the corner of his eye.

 

There, on the towel rack, clutching tightly to one of the towels, was a small grey-brown something.

 

Carefully Anders took a closer look. He stared and the thing seemed to look right back at him with little pinhead-like black eyes. Then Anders recognized what it was. It was a bat. A tiny, but unmistakeably specimen of the Chiroptera.

 

Puzzled the blond man blinked several times. His brain was giving him disturbing inspirations. There was a bat inside the bathroom and no sign of his vampiric lover. Anders glanced back at the pile of clothes – then to the little creature – back to the clothes...

 

Anders swallowed hard.

 

Bat – no Mitchell – bat – pile of clothes – no Mitchell – bat - …

 

Anders' eyes rested finally on the bat. “Mitch?” he whispered terrified.

 

-x-

 

John Mitchell was in a good mood when he returned to the apartment. He had met the old Mrs Pierson at the supermarket. They've had a little chat about traditional Irish recipes and later he offered to carry her bags home because her rheumatism was giving her a hard time.

 

The vampire wasn't intentionally quiet while opening the door. Anders shouldn't be home this early but then the Irishman stopped dead. He heard his partner speaking to someone.

 

“Hey, it's all right, don't be afraid.”

 

Mitchell was astonished about Anders' soothing, soft words. What was he doing? To whom was he talking to? Mitchell couldn't remember the Kiwi's voice sounding so caring – not even while having his one-sided conversations with the fish.

 

Curious and careful the Irishman opened the door.

 

Anders, unaware of his lover's presence, kept talking in the same unusual way.

 

“Ah, love, stop trembling, I'll take care of you. As soon as I'll find out what has happened to you, everything will be back to normal. I promise. Are you hungry? Let me check what you can eat.”

 

The vampire tiptoed inside the room. He peered around the corner when he saw Anders standing in front of the cooking island with his open laptop in front of him. From Mitchell's position it looked like Anders was talking to a towel, cradled in his arm.

 

“Anders?”

 

The blond man jumped like a scalded cat. Then his head flew in Mitchell's direction and he let out a high-pitched shriek.

 

“MITCHELL?”

 

The vampire raised his heavy eyebrow. “Um, yes, who else did you expect?”

 

Anders blinked rapidly, then looked slowly at the towel and back to his partner.

 

“You're not a bat?” the blond said incoherent.

 

“Uh? - No,” the other answered slowly. “I told you, contrary to popular believe, and thanks to inaccurate Hollywood pictures, I can't transform into a bat.”

 

“But-” Anders stared back at the towel when Mitchell started to snicker. “Oh, I see, you've found the poor little fella that got lost inside our flat?”

 

“You knew?” The Kiwi looked thunderstruck then placed the towel carefully on the worktop, like he was expecting it to explode like a bomb.

 

“Yeah, I found him this morning but I thought it would be best to just leave him and let him find the way out by himself. That's why I left the doors open. I wanted to tell you later if the little one would still be there.”

 

“But- but – your clothes on- on the ground,” Anders stuttered, his face starting to blush. “And you were not at home- and I thought-”

 

“I wanted to do some laundry when I realised that we ran out of detergent, so I went to the supermarket. I've met Mrs Pierson. We had a little chat and since I hadn't expected you home so soon, I took my time.”

 

Mitchell's lips twitched in amusement. “So, you thought I turned into a tiny bat?” The next moment the vampire burst into laughter. “It's hilarious.”

 

“Yes,” Anders whispered and looked bashfully at the ground. He felt like an idiot that he'd even thought for a second, the little creature could be his lover.

 

While Mitchell was still snickering, Anders composed himself and replied in a more snappish tone than ever, “Well, I guess, I like you better in your bat-form. If you'll excuse me, I need to make sure, our guest feels at home.” Then he turned his back on the giggling vampire, picked up the towel with the little creature and headed for the couch.

 

-x-

 

“Here, Mitchy, Mitchy, have some yummy bat food. You want to grow big and strong, don't you? You want to join your fellow bats again, right?”

 

“Anders, stop feeding the bat insects and spiders inside our bedroom. It's disgusting – and stop calling it 'Mitchy'!”

 

“Awww, don't listen to your big, bad cousin, little Mitchy. He is only jealous that you are my favourite little vampire now,” Anders cooed.

 

Mitchell growled in frustration, then rolled over and pulled the blanket over his head.

 

Anders chuckled and winked conspiratorially at the little creature which was hanging from one of the bedroom lamps.

 

_**End** _

**Author's Note:**

> If the name 'Mitchy' sounds familiar, I've read the name once in a story I guess but I can't remember when or where. The same goes for a little bat in Anders' apartment. I didn't mean to steal the ideas but I liked them so much, that I used them ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
